Bone plates can be used to treat fractured bones. Typically, a bone plate is secured to a bone to stabilize parts of a fractured bone while the bone mends. Periarticular bone plates are used to treat bone fractures adjacent a joint and typically include an elongate shaft portion which is secured to the diaphysis of a bone, and a flared head portion which is attached to the metaphysis of the bone with, e.g., a plurality of screws.
Currently available bone plates for the proximal tibia have a head portion extending from a shaft portion and are specifically configured to mount to a lateral side of the tibia. In some designs, the head portion can be offset from the shaft portion in the frontal plane so as to accommodate the anatomy, such as the Gerdy's tubercle region of the proximal tibia.
Example lateral proximal tibial bone plates are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,707 to Huebner et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 8,740,905 to Price et al.